


Till it's Over

by Queen_nefertoot_toot



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Insanity, Kingdomstuck, M/M, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Multi, OCCness, Other, Violence, War, familial hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_nefertoot_toot/pseuds/Queen_nefertoot_toot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the vast land of skia, a secret war is brewing. A revolt against the tyrannous and slightly unstable heir of breath by powerful rulers. But as havoc breaks through, a forbidden relationship blooms in the most unexpected way. As the centennial eclipse of derse and prospit approaches, hidden prophecies are unearthed and blood is spilt by the trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first fic that i have posted to a site in a loooooong time. I truly hope you enjoy my story.   
> Now onto the story!

In a land where the sun and the moons rise yet never set, heirs are created yet never destroyed, a storm of inconceivable greatness brew beneath the chins of the populous. The Heir of Breath yawned loudly, with loud and wet smacking resounding afterwards, causing the attendants to shiver. Bored azure eyes skimmed the large, spacious throne room in search of  something, anything to grab his attention other than the old and frail councilman listing the new projects that were to be shared with neighboring kingdoms. The environment however, had ceased to change from the last time he scanned it. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and it was slowly ruining his mood.

 

“-Also the Kingdom of Hope has once again issued its warning for the removal of your imps on the bordering mountains. They have been causing havoc and destruction of many establishments and-“

 

“Hello yes, councilman-what is your name again? Whatever, it matters not. I will not and I repeat _will not_ remove my imps from _anywhere_ especially from land that is neither mine nor theirs . Is that _clear_?” John abruptly stood from his relaxed posture and floated down the sloped staircase to breathe out into the councilman’s ear. The cool breeze that was moving peacefully around the room, suddenly stilled, causing the air to be blistering and unbearable. The councilman began to shake and drops of sweat began to slide down his temple. John floated around him and glared coolly as the man began to suck in more and more air almost desperately.

 

“Ye-Yes sire I sha-shall relay your message your majesty!” He croaked. John dropped to the ground and paced while  staring intensely into the councilman’s nervous beady eyes.

 

“Great!” John exclaimed and jumped onto his seat with a large gust of wind propelling him up. The air in the room suddenly cooled greatly and the councilman shook with great control, keeping himself up.

 

John smiled down at the anxious, time worn man. “Is there _anything_ else?” He called out sweetly.

 

The councilman swallowed after calming his breathing. Standing taller, he lifted the sweat-moistened parchment and read, “Your knight that your father sent has arrived. He also sends his regards and says that after the complete cycle of Skaia, he shall be visiting. Also he says to speak to your sister, she has been worried about your well-being.”

At that John sat straighter. His knight? Oh, how he _waited and waited_ for his knight’s arrival! Two cycles ago he had been promised one. Two long cycles. And his father would be visiting?! It’s been so long since he had seen his father, and he missed his shenanigans dearly.

He hadn’t bothered with his sister since her departure to the land of life four cycles ago and her letters were rolled underneath his bed. He hadn’t concerned himself with that traitor since. John rolled a bauble from his hood and mumbled to to himself.

 

“My knight... my knight is _here_.” A slow smile spread across his face and his eyes glistened. “I hope he is not boring... Oh!” He called out to the councilman who was rolling up the parchment with as much dignity he could muster. The elder froze and looked up with a panicked expression.

“Is he by any chance , a Strider?” John asked hopefully. The elder smiled hesitantly and put away the parchment. “That, my lord, I am unsure of.” John visibly deflated and sunk into his seat.

 

“If that is all, you are dismissed.”  The man gathered his dark blue robes and bowed before slinking out of the throne room. John played with his rings for a bit before launching a draft to a large bell hanging from the ornate and hollowed ceiling. The bell rang and a knock resounded at the door almost instantly.

 

“Enter!” His voice boomed and the heavily decorated entrance opened. A guard slipped in, his feet being carried by the wind and settled in front of the prince in a low bow.

 

“You called sire?” He spoke with a soft, meek voice that barely surpassed a whisper yet was carried by the breeze.

 

“Indeed I did.” John threw his hood behind him and sat forward. He steepled his fingers in front of him and placed his elbows on his knees.

 

“Summon the town crier and alert him to spread word that the ceremony will begin tonight! Call the messenger. Immediately.” John smiled as the guard nodded and dissipated in thin air.

 

If he was lucky and his father had gotten his hints, then  he would receive an (extremely rare) knight from the Strider clan. If not he would be given a default knight of breath and be left disappointment.

John scratched his head thoughtfully and stared at bright light streaming through the overhead windows colored.

A heavy and loud knock resounded throughout the room and John rolled his eyes. At his silence the door slammed open.

“JOHN YOU GRUB NIBBLING TWAT, WHY HAVENT  YOU RESPONDED TO MY MESSAGES!?” Karkat screeched angrily as he rushed into the room, all the way to the bottom of John’s throne, too short to reach his feet.

“GET DOWN HERE YOU WORTHLESS SCRUB AND TAKE WHAT’S COMING TO YOU.”

John cackled gleefully as he tripped the angry Knight of blood with a small breeze. He rested his cheek on his fist and stared at the fallen knight of blood with fondness.

“How have you been Karkles?” Karkat stood and dusted his clothing, glaring up at John.

“You have some bloody explaining to do you peice of shit!!!”


	2. Chapter 2: Waxing lights

 

The commotion in the streets was maddening, but you’d survive. You were a Strider, nothing could take you down so easily. But the constant screaming and yelling was grating on your nerves, especially since you were accustomed to silence.

 

You wish you had your headphones to drown out the shouts of your name with some sick nasty beats,  but the timing was inappropriate. In fact, you were pretty sure your Bro confiscated them right before your departure from derse.

 

Asshole.

 

This of of course brings a smirk to your face. You think of all the traps you laid in the most unexpected places.

 

But then you realized, Bro would find them and have your ass for trying to be smart.

You rolled your head to the side and stretched your limbs as the door to your room suddenly opened and the noise from the outside spilled in, at a deafening volume. An orange hooded figure slipped in and closed the door, thankfully. An explosive sigh came from the figure as they pulled back their hood.

 

“Dave,  _please_  tell me you are ready. Some of us have things to do other than pamper you.” Rose organized her hair and sent you a piercing stare.  You resist the urge to flinch and you return her stare evenly.

 

“Well of course Lalonde, I was born ready.”

You pulled the layered and blood red cape and draped it across your shoulders. You pointedly looked at rose and she grabbed the sheer red top layer with shiny golden trim and clamped on your gold Pauldrons. You snapped twice and she removed your shiny gold fingerless arm warmers  from her sack and smacked you across the face with them.

“ _Ouuch_ , is this how you are really supposed to be treating a soon to be official knight?” You cry out as you pulled them on and shoved your skin tight sleeves beneath. She ignored you and fastened your gold necklaces and clipped on your silver sash around your waist with a large ruby pin from her bag also.

“Only  you would need help putting on clothing Dave.”

“Dont talk about it!This is something you will take to your grave Lalonde”

 

She rolled her eyes and walked to the window that loomed over half of the kingdom. The sun was closing and the two moons began to glow. It was a truly beautiful sight but the view was even better on derse you think. Rose donned on a orange, long sleeved dress that had the yellow sun of seers right on the center of her stomach, the rays stretched out in the cardinal directions. The neck of her dress had lace tiny little gems embroidered on that made her face glow more than usual. A lighter orange sash was tied from her waist and extended to her knees where the dress stopped and her sheer skirts bellowed out. She glanced at you and you snickered at her new cape, similar to the one she deftly insulted you on when you were a neophyte. She glared.

 

“You have been assigned to the Heir of Breath. You had best be careful around him and try not to become too attached.” She snarked. You rolled your eyes at her.

 

“Rose, i’m not even attached to myself, give me a break.” She suddenly stopped herself and looked at you.

 

“ _Dave_.”

You stopped your musings at her troubled tone. She normally doesn't show much emotion, especially when shes psychoanalyzing anything with a conscious mind. But you’ve been a friend of hers ever since you were in diapers, and you know when something’s wrong. You donned your cape and you move closer to her. She has a a small crinkle in her brow and you quickly put your hand on her shoulder. Predictably, she gives you a look of disgust and revolt and you smirk.

 

“You can tell me what's wrong Rosie, I’m here for you and your highly important  feelings sweetheart.” Rose visibly squirmed with discomfort.

 

“I suppose you intend to make this as awkward as possible due to the fact that you believe this will be the last time you see me for a while when you go to see the prince, but I can assure you that your doubts are uncalled for.” She sniffed and shifted under your hand.

 

You make an unintelligible noise in your throat and shrug your shoulder. She smiles.

 

She knows you are appeased. But soon after, she frowns.

 

“As i was saying before, I had a particularly troubling vision.” You raise your eyebrows and remove your hand to shift your shades.

 

“Oh yeah? Its probably not that bad, you always say tha-” You try, she cuts you off almost instantly.

 

“You are going to be banished from the kingdom.”

 

You slowly pull your eyebrows down with a frown and scratch your chin. Huh. Well you weren't expecting that.

 

She stares at you intensely, and you know that she was serious.

 

You look out of the window and noticed the sun was now fully closed and derse and prospit began to slowly dance around each other.

 

You feel her stare on you but you pretend that this did not bother you.

 

“How?”

 

“I am not sure Dave. I am not a full-fledged seer yet.” A sliver of frustration decorated her words and you ignore it.

 

“Well, there’s nothing I can do about that. We’ll just have to wait and see.” You cleared your throat and wondered what your brothers would do if they heard you were banished.

 

You suddenly felt sick to your stomach.

 

“ _Rose_ -”

 

“There is also danger coming. Some other seers say war is looming its ugly head. David I want you to promise me-”

 

“Thats not even my real name.” You dodge as you move and pulled the long knee high boots from its box. You began to shove your pants into the high quality black boots and zip when Rose grabbed at you.

 

“ _Promise_ me,” Her voice was hard and unwavering. She gripped your hand tightly and removed your shades. Shock pulsed through you but you fruitlessly tried to keep it off your expression.

 

“You will not do anything foolish and put your life at stake.”

 

“Rose i’m a knight, anything could happe-”

 

“ _Dave_!” She snapped out. Her eyes were glistening slightly and you couldn't bother to hide the amount of emotion that wracked your soul. Ever since you’ve known Rose, you have never seen her cry. She rarely became angry and always solved her problems with a cool head.

 

You instinctively shifted closer to her and you slid your fingers through your hair.

 

“Yeah I promise.” She seems appeased by your answer and raises her hood on her head once more.

You sigh heavily and finish donning your shoes. You wiggle your satin covered toes and the tightness. You weren't sure if these boots were normally supposed to be like this or they had gotten your measurements wrong.

“I hope you’re ready for your fans, they have all been waiting to see you.”

 

You say nothing and raise your eyebrow and take back your shades.

“Of course Lalonde.”

You fasten your sword to your side and roll your shoulders.

 

“Of course.”

 

You have a strange feeling that you are going to break this promise

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but the chapters will get longer! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update, and i hope you all enjoy it. Dont feel shy, leave critiques if you like!

The brightly lit streets made the warmth in Jake's chest grow warmer and warmer. His power source was currently absent so he had to improvise and stay out of  the lights of the  courtyard. Jake rubbed his hands together and watched the people walk up the streets from a opening in the metal gate. He _really_ was not supposed to be here but he had to speak to the prince. He needed his questions to be answered, but with no spotlight. It was night time and the sky was alight with the two moons, and stars glittered across the space.

He shivered slightly and rubbed his wrists when he saw the shadow. He started but the shadow stepped into the light and revealed the standard puffy purple royal knee length shorts tucked neatly into white knee length socks, satin plum button up shirt and finally the shades. He seemed to leave his long flower printed, furr trimmed cape at the palace today and he was grateful. Jake always wondered why Dirk never removed his shades at night, for there was no point but he never asked, deciding it was a little odd quirk  for Striders.

 

“You called?” His voice was gruff yet soft. He looked behind him to see if anyone had followed but he was alone.

 

“Yes, I am sorry to intrude, but there is something that bothers me very much so.” Jake noticed his eyebrows rise and didn’t blame him. One side of his lips turned upwards into a maddening smirk.

“If you just wanted an illicit rendezvous in the night, I could have-” A rubicund flush lit your face and you waved your hands frantically to stop his train of words. Dirk barked a short laugh of amusement then quickly shoved his hands into his plum pockets, alerting Jake that he was ready to hear him.

“Why did you do what you did _Dirk_?” He tried.

 

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that. I do a lot of things.” His bloody smirk returned again.

 

Jake smothered the urge to punch him. Jake pulled off his beige, yellow trimmed gloves and threaded his fingers in his hair.

 

“Why did you offer to become _my_ knight?” Dirk’s face went blank. Jake held his breath.

 

“Because i wanted to, no big deal.” Dirk shrugged smugly and slid his hands in his pockets.

 

Jake saw red and barely restrained himself from hitting the prince. It was clear that the prince would not elaborate. Breathing heavily, Jake moved closer to Dirk.

 

“‘ _No big deal_?’  What in the _bloody_ dickens is a _big deal_ to you?!”  Jake forced himself to keep his voice down, but if there was anyone in the kingdom to make him upset, it was his little brother and the Prince of Heart.

 

“Death? Well, no, not really... Jake, you need to calm down. You are overreacting. Is this about the coronation of your brother’s knight?” Dirk’s smirk dropped and raised one of his eyebrows. Jake fidgeted nervously and Dirk raised both of his brows in shock.

 

“I was right, wasn't I? Come on Jake, please tell me you are beyond petty sibling rivalries.”

 

Jake snapped his head up and shot him a tiny glare “ _Of course I am_ , but I am also worried. Now that he has a knight, he can officially take over the military as leader...and I do not think that would be best Dirk, not at all.” Jake’s voice slowly decreased to a whisper and his shoulders slumped. Dirk put his hand on Jake's arm and his expression slipped into a blank facade as Jake glanced at him.

 

“It will be fine. If your brother does go bat shit crazy with power, you wont have to worry. You’ve got me. Plus if anyone can control the Heir, it’s Dave, _my brother_.” Dirk was completely sure of his brothers capabilities. Jake stood straighter and stood on the balls of his feet to remove Dirk’s ludicrous shades. Dirk’s tangerine eyes gleamed, small sparks sizzling on his freckled cheeks.There was nothing but confidence in his eyes and Jake replaced the shades before giving a sigh.

 

“I _trust_ you Dirk, that is the only reason I’m not at Dad’s telling him to revoke John’s rights to a knight.” Jake stepped away and pulled out his phone.

 

Dirk said nothing, but a slight air of satisfaction radiated from him. After a few taps on his phone, Jake adjusted his glasses and looked up at him.

 

“The ceremony is beginning, will you attend?” Jake asked. Dirk shrugged and snapped his fingers. A bright and hissing fire unfurled from his palm with a bright explosion. An unearthly groan echoed from the flame and two red pupils glimmered with radiance. The intense stare shifted from Dirk to Jake and a pompous smirk erupted from the inferno. But before the mouth opened, Dirk began an incantation. Jake stepped backwards as Dirk threw the fire on the ground as it began to bubble and grow. The entire area began to blossom with a blinding light and Jake had to shield his eyes. A octagon with script in Etruscan burned into the grass and sparkles of vermillion appeared from thin air and flurried in a gyre into the the growing mass of heat before a small explosion erupted. Mechanical laughter echoed and a large gust of wind circled the courtyard, causing the fire to glow brighter and Jake jumped back, his clothes billowing wildly as a hand came from the mouth of the fire and grasped the grass for leverage, burning the soil.

Jake grit his teeth and the completely bare body pulled itself out completely and Dirk passed his hands over body and the fire disappeared.The wind became still and the spell dissolved into the ground, leaving no trace. The naked body began to titter in laughter once it took a look at Jakes expression and Dirk resisted face palming.

 

“You think is funny don’t ya you piece of shit.” Dirk gripped the body pulling it up from its sprawled position and white hair grew from its scalp and eyebrows. A huge self satisfied grin was plastered on the figures face as Dirk swiped his hands on his body and silver clothing began wrapping the body's limbs. The tight clothes shined in the fading light and the figure grinned as Dirk developed a sheer silver and grey billowing cape.

Jake was speechless and came closer to look at the newcomer. Dirk sighed as he placed a silver crown in the impossibly styled hair and stepped back. He pulled an extra pair of his anime shades and handed it to him. Jake was flabbergasted as he looked at the figures face clearly. It...was Dirk?

 

The oddly blue insignia for Heart that stood out proudly on his strapping, muscular chest was the only conformation Jake needed.

 

“D-Dirk what-”

 

“Jake, meet AR, my clone.” Dirk had a tired expression on his face.

 

AR turned to face Jake completely and Jake noticed that AR’s sclera was black instead of white. Instead of being eerie and disturbing, he found they suited him. AR waved a hand at Jake and his grin became a smirk.

 

“ _Hello_ there, Jakey. I’ll have you know, that between me and Dirk here, _I’m_ the one with personality.” AR slid closer to Jake and his voice took on a low and rumbling tone that made Jake blush lightly and Dirk twitch.

 

Dirk pulled AR away and forced him to wear his shades.

 

“AR I did not summon you here for you to fuck around. I need you to go to the coronation and record the event.” Dirk barked out as he re-evaluated AR.

 

AR rolled his eyes and forcefully gripped Dirks hand. A bright red surrounded their hands and AR moved his hand over himself. The silver, grey, and blue of his outfit became red and black. His red pupils glimmered so brightly Jake could easily see them though the black shades. Small black cracks began to riddle his lips and dripped like tears from his eyes. Dirk quickly pulled his hand from the tight grasp.

 

“AR are you stupid? If you wanted a wardrobe change, you could have _just fucking asked_!” Dirk’s tone was frothing with annoyance as he reached to smooth out the cracks, but AR swatted his hands away.

 

“They give me character, not like you would know what that is. Leave them be.” Jake could easily see Dirk’s teeth clamp shut in restraint.

 

“You know what? Fine! Do what you want. Just hurry up and go before you’re late.” Dirk snapped, rubbing his sideburns in irritation. AR rolled his eyes and glanced at Jake once more with a sultry smirk and he suddenly disappeared in a wave of darkness. Dirk sighed and looked at Jake, who was flustered and confused.

 

“What-”

 

“I’ll explain later. Would you like to come in and chill? I think i still have some of your un-ironically shitty movies you sent a while ago.” Jake suddenly lit up like a light and nodded furiously.

 

“That would be bloody fantastic! Lets go!” Dirk smiled softly at the blatant enthusiasm of the englishman as he dragged him into the large castle.


	5. New land lost

 

“...child...are you... _ **motherfucking**_... ready…” A raspy rumbling voice breathed into the ear of the young man with messy black hair on his lap.White and grey messy clown makeup was smeared onto his horn and green fog wafted in the air. A large and wild grin grew impossibly wide and eyes that were rolled back into his cranium swiveled and stared at the large and tall figure he was perched upon.

 

A deafening honk reverberated throughout the messy throne room and its inhabitants responded also with honks.

The king began vibrating and suddenly shrieked out a vociferous bellow of a honk that shook the entire level.

The boy on his lap grinned madly as the smoke cleared and his yellow bloodshot eyes became blood red.

 

“...Go...gamzee..make some... ** _motherfucking_** mayhem...”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John twirled weightlessly down the long hallway, guards stationed at every door bowed almost mechanically at his floating feet. He changed from his simple hoodie and pants to a intricate silk blue shirt which had the sign of breath in turquoise, that was form fitting on his torso but his sleeves were puffy and loose until they reached his wrists where they became tight golden cuffs that wrapped around his fingers. A full cape that hung on his shoulders to his chest in solid blue with multiple small gold chains that hung from the large golden brooch.Sheer and translucent folds hung from his cape which glimmered and changed colors with movement. His pants were long and had a solid strip of gold lining the sides. John flew across the halls and back in forth, his yellow flats never touching the ground. He smacked his teeth at the clock impatiently and played with his long hood once more.

 

One hour.

One more hour and the knight would be his.

One more hour and the might and power that was just beyond his grasp would be in the palm of his hands.

John couldn't contain his squall of happiness and rushed down the hall, a large cold gust of wind behind him freezing paintings and guards to their place.

He needed- needed _something_ to distract him!

Opening the grand doors to his grand ball room with a wave of his hands, John barreled into Karkat and almost into Jade who quickly opened a portal which opened behind her. The duo fell onto the bright blue marble floor. Karkat was confused for half a second before shoving the giggling Heir off of him.

 

“JOHN YOU _STUPID_  SHIT HEAD WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU.” John opened his mouth, overbite showing slightly but Karkat quickly covered his mouth.

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT? DONT FUCKING ANSWER THAT YOU JAR OF EXPIRED- _EW_ DON’T LICK ME YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSE OF VOMITED FLESH _UGH_!!” Jade and John giggled in unison as Karkat hastily stood and wiped his hands on the expensive shimmering curtains that surrounded the room.

Jade smiled and gave John hand, helping him up. John ginned at her and pulled her into his arms in an embrace.

 

Jade blushed at the unexpected contact and shivered at his cold body.

 

“Um-uh john, _what_  exactly do you think  you are doing?” John closed his eyes and lowered his head to jades ear and whispered, “Karkat has snausages in his pockets. I gave them to him earlier to give to you.” John smirked.

 

At this Jade stood ramrod straight. Her ears flickered upwards, her eyes widened behind her large round glasses, and John stepped away.

 

“Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you-”

 

“SNAUSAGES?! _GIVE THEM TO ME_!” Jade growledand green crackled around her as she tackled the confused knight.

 

“WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK I DONT HAVE YOUR GOD DAMN-.”

 

John snickered and hurriedly left the room as Jade began to tear off Karkat’s clothes searching for the treat.

 

With a sigh, John roamed the halls of the castle as maids and butlers bustled around busily.

 

John hopped backwards and floated gracefully while staring at the intricate art on the ceiling. There was his father, standing with the Felt, then his father holding hands with his mother then finally him as a child. According to his Nana, he had  control of the wind soon after he was born. They realized he was Heir of Breath when tornados began to tear down small villages whenever he had a fit. After this realization, they spoiled him and his father left the kingdom in search for something. Something he never disclosed to John and it made him nervous; his father always told him everything. John was sure that Dad told Jake.

 

John was knocked to the side haphazardly as a maid bumped into him almost violently. She fell and dropped a silver platter filled with cutlery. John had a shocked expression until she looked up at him with tears filling her eyes. Then a sour feeling filled his chest fueled by a sudden anger.

 

“Your H-Highness, I-I” Her voice was high pitched and John instantly disliked her.

 

“What _use_ are your _eyes_ if you _don't_ use them!” John grabbed her chin and lifted her off the ground.

 

One loss of staff would not do any damage…

 

Her eyes filled with hot tears and the Heir bared his teeth as his fingers pinched the junction between her chin and throat.

 

Her face began to flush red and her eyes almost bulged out. John brought his face closer to hers and sucked in a breath. The petite body began to convulse violently and small hands gripped his wrists.

 

John suddenly smiled and trailed his fingers to her cheeks and rubbed the side of her left eye gently. A small smile graced his lips as the tip of his nail dug softly in the skin. Doors opened and closed in the hall but he paid no attention to them as the maiden gurgled at his hands.

 

“Maybe...just _maybe_ , you’ll look where you’re going.” John jabbed his finger into the soft, wet skin before using his thumb to pluck her eyeball from its socket. The girl screamed bloody murder as blood began to spill from her socket and John sneered as he plucked a tissue from his pockets and wiped his gloves.

 

“Oh my god!” John turned to face an astonished Jade and a furious Karkat. Jade quickly ran to the screeching maiden and dug her hand into the wall, ripping a tear in space and then hefted the bleeding girl over her shoulder. She shot John a nasty glare before flickering away with a spark of green electricity.

 

John sheepishly glanced at Karkat before darting down the hall as he opened his mouth.

  
  


“What the ACTUAL FUCK IS WRON-COME BACK HERE YOU PSYCHOPATHIC GARBAGE!!!”

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


A sigh ripped through your lips. You should have known that Dirk would make you come extra early to an event that would be of no significant interest to you. The halls were filled to the brim with sweaty and excessively perfumed humans.

 

Disgusting.

The guards at the front doors of the coronation room gave you a skeptical look but nodded you in at the sight of your crown. You smiled at them in a way that was most definitely unnecessary but you enjoyed their disturbed shivers tremendously.  You walked into the heavily decorated room and noticed that the actual amount of people within was small compared to the crowds outside. This was bad.

You decided to to stick to the walls and pretend to socialise with the condescending royals until it started. But something was wrong somewhere.You couldn’t exactly place it but your systems were picking up some sort of...disturbance. You scanned the room thoroughly twice but everyone was either waiting impatiently or flirting like this was their last day alive.

 

As people came in and stood patiently behind you decided that now would be a good time to start recording. Your eyes began to glow brighter as you sent a few lines of code to your systems and stood somewhere with a clear view.

Your peripheral scanners picked up on the movement before it landed on you but you resisted jerking you elbow away from the oddly tight grip. You looked down to a woman who was almost invisible to the naked eyes but you could sense her. you narrowed your eyes and began scanning the room again.

“H-hey dirk-bot, its been a whillle” She slurred heavily into your ear. You try not to smile and wrap your arm around her shoulders. It was obvious she wished to remain hidden.

“Indeed it has Roxy. As much i would love to reminisce here with you, i have prior obligations and i’m sure you do also. And please call me AR yes?” You could almost hear her pout as she loosened her grip on your elbow.

“Finee, you are rig-ght though! Something big is gonna happen i heard, hear.” She whispered conspiratorially as she rested her forehead on your shoulder.

 

You resist rolling your eyes at her transparency but if you truly know Roxy, she is not talking about the coronation itself.

 

“Like what?”

“Watch!”

It was when the knight of time entered the room with the seer of light that you noticed what was bothering you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GaH! The coronation is next!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming up soon.


End file.
